Revenge Is Bitter Sweet
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request from my friend: auroraminamino. This is a sequel to The Penguins and the Turtles, in this one Dr. Blowhole finds out what happened to his robo-lobsters and wants revenge on the penguins for destroying them. But what is in what's left of one of his robo-lobsters? Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

It's been awhile since his robot lobsters were sent after the pen-g-ue-ins. He was getting impatient, he sent one of the real lobsters to go find them an hour ago. He hears one of the lobsters calling him, he hops up on his segway and turns toward the voice.

"Well?! Where are they?!asks Dr. Blowhole

"Sir. I found some remains in a trashcan not to far from the last lair. It seems that the remains have been sitting there for a week. The trashman came and took the pieces but I managed to get some remains, Dr. Blowhole." says the lobster

He tossed the limb on the ground, and Dr. Blowhole looked at it with disgust and sadness. He dismisses the lobster so he can be angry in peace. He blames the pen-g-ue-ins for this, who else would he blame for this?! He then saw something that he shouldn't have, one of Mikey's kani was stuck in the limb. He smiled and went to his DNA tracker and found out exactly who it belonged too and he got to work on his newest idea. He will have revenge on the turtles and the pen-g-ue-ins, and he'll use the turtles to get it. He laughed evilly hanging on to the shuriken, and he got to work on his project. It took a week but he got everything ready including the cages for four overgrown turtles. The turtles just finished training when a swarm of lobsters and Dr. Blowhole burst into the training dojo.

"Who are you?!" Asks Master Splinter

"I am Dr. Blowhole, rat boy. I have something that belongs to you that I found in my robo-lobsters limbs that you destroyed!" Says Dr. Blowhole.

He then tossed down the shuriken to the ground in front of them, almost losing his balance.

"Ooops" says Mikey

All three of his brothers looked at him angrily, but couldn't really blame him.

"No matter. Lobsters! Improved robo-lobsters! Attack!" Says Dr. Blowhole

The battle is on, and of course soon over when Dr. Blowhole presses a button and the robo-lobsters remote. The robo-lobsters came together and formed a mega robo-lobsters and the turtles still tried to shut it down but the remaining lobsters that were awake use tranquilizer guns on all of them when the robo-lobsters health is at 50%, which no one noticed that.

"My sons!" Yells Master Splinter

He goes for Dr. Blowhole and he dodges many tranquilizer darts at once. No one can hit him at all, the remaining lobsters go down except the big robot one, who tosses a net across Master Splinter.

"Night night, Mr. Rat. Time to join your sons." Says Dr. Blowhole

He uses the last dart and puts it on Master Splinter. He gets the robot lobster to drag all five of them off, as his master plan comes to close. He also had him drag off his lobster army, they won't be able to do anything for a while. Which is a small price to pay when you get your revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Hours have passed when the turtles and Master Splinter wake up from their nap. When Dr. Blowhole hushes all of them telling them, they'll ruin the big reveal if they don't shut up right now. They all looked at each other confused, wondering what this crazy dolphin wanted. In the meantime the penguins were all bored at home, ever since their time with the turtles, they haven't gone back. That was more so they wouldn't intrude on the training that they were doing and the zoo would go crazy if they went missing every day to visit their new friends. Something would happen and when they get back the zoo would be a big disaster. There was no way they were letting that happen, at all. They are about to leave to go visit them deciding to leave Marlene in charge while they are gone to keep an eye on things, when the television perks up with Dr. Blowhole on the screen. Of course! Why wouldn't he be up to something when they were all about to have some fun. They see that in the background that the lair was still getting built up.

"What do you want?! It's only been a week since we kicked your keister all the way into next week!" says Skipper.

"My Revenge!" Says Dr. Blowhole

He moves out of the way and reveals their friends trying to escape, Mikey sees the camera and holds onto the bars hoping whoever is on the other side is April or the penguins.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" Says Mikey, clearly scared

The penguins gasp and turns back to Dr. Blowhole angry.

"I'm glad I got you're attention pen-g-ue-ins. " says Dr. Blowhole

"You sick fiend! Why did you get them?!" Asks Skipper

"They along with you destroyed my robo-lobsters. For that you must pay! Supplies isn't cheap you know. So if you want your friends back, come find me." says Dr. Blowhole, click

Skipper hits his knees shaking his wing in a fist in the sky.

"Bloooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooolllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! You shall pay!"says Skipper, determined

The boys hurry to their friends lair to look for clues, Rico goes all bloodhound sniffing the ground for anything. That's when Rico catches some salty water from Dr. Blowhole. He claps and points at the trail.

"Good job Rico!"says Skipper

"Hee hee!" says Rico, all happy

They head off following the water droplets, and Rico's nose. Rico didn't mind he found this kind of fun. It takes an hour but they find the new lair, only half finished.

"We don't have time to be all kind and sneaky about this let's bust it open boys!" Says Skipper

"Kaboom?" Asks Rico

"Not yet!"says Skipper

"Aw!" says Rico

"Maybe later, Rico." says Private

"Kowalski! Options!" says Skipper

"We separate in two groups! One gets the turtles and Splinter out while the other two distract Dr. Blowhole. I noticed a button on the wall." says Kowalski

"I like it! But stay on your toes, the button could be a trap! Kowalski you and Rico on the rescue team, Private you are with me! Let's move out!" says Skipper

The three nodded at their leader and started to work and Skipper and Private breaks in, as Kowalski and Rico work on finding the buttons. Skipper and Private work out on distracting Dr. Blowhole by taking out his lobster army, both robot and real. Luckily the button was the real deal and Kowalski leads the way to where the other two are.

"Blowhole you fiend! You're going down!" says Skipper

"Are you sure?"asks Dr. Blowhole, with an evil grins

"Look around you! Your army is down!" says Skipper

"Not all of them."says Dr. Blowhole

He presses a button on his Segway and the floor shakes, Private and Skipper run back and the mega-robot lobster comes out.

"Oh dear. Skipper, what do we do about that thing?!" Asks Private

"Find it's weakness and attack it!" Says Skipper

"I like that idea myself!" Says Raph

"What?! How?!, " says Dr. Blowhole, Rico and Kowalski wave at him. "No matter. Mega Robo-Lobster! Attaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

The robot starts the attack but the turtles and penguins and Master Splinter work together on defeating it. When it's down and out for the count, Master Splinter work together on getting Dr. Blowhole before he escapes. They get him into a shipping box and Leo and Donnie put holes in the boxes so he could breath. Mikey and Raph get to work on putting stamps, that Rico coughs up, on the box.

"I heard Seaworld is very nice." Says Master Splinter.

"I like the way you think!" Says Skipper

Master Splinter just grins at that and they have him wait by the mailbox with a "One way trip to Seaworld" stamp on it. They also put "fragile" on it too, they weren't that mean. They hid as two UPS people pick up the package from the sidewalk and ship him away.

"Kaboom?" asks Rico

"Yes, Rico. Kaboom." Says Skipper

Rico claps and laughs evilly, coughing up sticks of dynamite and went to set off the lair. It made everyone happier. They were even happier that they shipped the real live lobsters with Dr. Blowhole. After all was said and the done they head back to the turtles hide out to play some with each other and chill out.

The End


End file.
